


Long Way Down: intro pages

by Peahen



Series: Long Way Down [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peahen/pseuds/Peahen





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is BRICEI WESPYN. At least, some of the time.

You are more widely known as THE BAT, a winged and hooded vigilante who prowls the streets of GOTHAM at dawn and dusk, delivering justice more violent than Alternian society's ALREADY EXCESSIVE NORM. You model your alternate identity on a RARE AND TERRIFYING MONSTER which you slaughtered as part of a DARK RITUAL many sweeps ago. Its wings, preserved and augmented with INNOVATIVE TECHNOLOGY, are the main component of the costume that is BOTH DISGUISE AND TRANSPORT for your crepuscular activities.

The rest of the time, you mainly spend shut up in your ABSURDLY MASSIVE HIVE, dwelling on the many pains of your existence. Occasionally you visit your friend RACHEL, towards whom you harbour SOMEWHAT OBSESSIVE FLUSHED ASPIRATIONS which you devoutly hope are as secret as your little hobby.

You are wrong about that.

What will you do?


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is RACHEL DAVRAS.

A long time ago, you had a friend named BRICEI. You're not sure if that's still true. The two of you have been having a rocky time lately, a fact which you suspect may be partially due to a certain UNACKNOWLEDGED LUST.

In the meantime, there are more important things on your mind. Your matesprit and fellow legislacerator, HARVEY, has concocted a BOLD PLAN to RESTORE GOTHAM TO ITS FORMER GLORY. The plan is another thing you're not sure about. You believe in HARVEY, though. It's hard not to.

What will you do?


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is HARVEY JANUSI.

You're a newcomer to GOTHAM, but you already know you're here to stay. There's just SO MUCH TO DO. The city has been ON THE DECLINE FOR MANY SWEEPS, and you refuse to stand by and let it keep swirling down the load gaper when you know you could turn this thing around if only you HAD A LITTLE HELP.

No one wants to help you. No one, that is, except RACHEL, your fellow legislacerator and matesprit. Together, you hope you can get a few more links in the chain of GOTHAM'S BROKEN JUSTICE SYSTEM on board. With any luck, somebody out there will see the light.

And you're pretty good at MAKING YOUR OWN LUCK.

What will you do?


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is JAYMIN GORDON.

You've lived in GOTHAM all your life, since the day you first emerged from the birthing caverns and set off with your lusus to discover the world. For almost that long, you've known that this place will kill you one day.

Where your good friend RACHEL works mainly as a prosecutor, you make your living in ENFORCEMENT. You see a lot of blood in this job. Some might say too much. But somebody has to do it, and the two of you are some of the only honest trolls left in this town.

Today, you're meeting with a newcomer, one with GRAND IDEAS about making this city a respectable place again, if it ever was. One whom you fear might know a thing or two about your ILLICIT ASSOCIATION with a certain HOODED FELON. For RACHEL'S sake, you hope you'll get along with this JANUSI character. It could go either way, though, and you don't like the odds.

What will you do?


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is

oh jegus don't look at me like that

I wasn't gonna tell anyone, I swear

nonono

please

 

Your name is not really important right now. Some people call you the Joker, and that's just fine.

It's your big day today. You're very excited. Almost time for the show.

What will you do?


End file.
